Decode
by feedthegrimmjows
Summary: She was rough around the edges and unapologetic about anything. Maybe that was what intrigued him in the first place. HieiShizuru, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Summary: She was rough around the edges and unapologetic about anything. Maybe that was what intrigued him in the first place. HieiShizuru, oneshot**_

_Another pretty old fic that I've never posted. I've always been a fan of this pairing, but I've never really had the chance to write it. I hope that y'all enjoy this and I would love to hear your opinions and everything. Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

**Decode**

* * *

He sits in one of his favorite places to perch - odd considering where he is - in the crook of a tree made by two branches. He crosses his arms as he sits, feeling the familiar weight of his katana at his side. There is nothing but smooth silence around him, quaint and comforting, something that he enjoys more than anything.

The breeze is cool against his skin, raising a few hairs on his neck as it brushes over him. Leaves rustle around him, creating barely audible sounds. The feel of an oncoming battle is nestled deep in his bones, a feeling that he will never grow tired of, not even if he lives forever.

Hiei leans back and feels the comforting roughness of bark against his back.

There is nothing in the world that can deter him from this peaceful moment.

"You bastard! I will skin you alive and _laugh about it_!"

Okay, maybe not _nothing_.

The demon sighs and knocks his head against the solid truck of the tree, groaning as he does so.

He should have know something like this would happen.

Coming to the Kuwabara residence wasn't something that was usually on Hiei's things-to-do list, but this was necessary, apparently. A rogue demon had been spotted on the outskirts of town. A problematic one. One that had brought buddies. Strength was in numbers, Yusuke had suggested. And here they were, recruiting the orange-haired dolt with the oddly violent sister.

Though, Hiei had to admit, if he was related to Kazuma Kuwabara he would be more than a little violent, himself.

He cracks one eye open to see the scene below him. Yusuke has his hands on either side of his head, Kurama is shaking his head, Kuwabara is holding his hand up in surrender and Shizuru is shouting. Botan slaps her forehead as Kuwabara speaks.

"I only said that you could probably help us, sis!"

"Because I look so much like a demon that I could _blend in_ and _get on their side_!"

"It seemed logical!"

A chair is thrown and hits him squarely in the head. Kuwabara groans and falls down, holding his head and crying out, "Shizuru, come on!"

"Shut up, you little asshole!"

Hiei smirks to himself.

He watches as Kuwabara makes it to his feet, looking like the bumbling moron Hiei always believed him to be.

Shizuru sighs, her temper subsiding, though her fists remain clenched at her sides. Yusuke looks up to where he knows Hiei is sitting. Hiei nods at the Spirit Detective and drops down without much pretense, landing inches from the female Kuwabara's side. She tenses, but doesn't scream.

"Watch it, shrimp."

"There are five fatal points on your body I can reach right now. Do not push me."

"Not my neck, though, right?" she snidely comments.

"It is not my fault that you are abnormally large."

"It is not my fault that you are abnormally small," she replies, in a perfect imitation of his voice.

"Good one, sis."

"Shut up, Kazuma."

Hiei stares at her, giving her a glare that had made many stronger beings tremble with fright. Shizuru does nothing but blink those oddly caramel eyes at him. It amuses and frustrates him at the same time, that she has so little a reaction to his threats. This woman…why is she so interesting? She shouldn't be. Humans are the furthest from interesting.

But this…this one is different.

"Try not to get squashed," she tells him, before turning back and walking to the house. Her voice is rough and yet caring at the same time, something that Hiei finds himself puzzled by. He quirks his head as the five of them head off.

"Flirting with my sister is gross, Hiei."

_I could tell you the same thing,_ he wants to say. He settles for, "There are eight fatal points on your body I can reach right now. Do not push me."

This puzzles Kuwabara, "More than my sister?"

"She keeps her guard better than you, dolt."

And that is as much of a compliment that anyone has ever gotten out of Hiei.

He hopes no one reads too much into it.

He certainly does.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
